


We Never Agreed

by dorkdipstick



Category: South Park
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Party, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkdipstick/pseuds/dorkdipstick
Summary: It's Eric Cartman's fifteenth birthday, and he's throwing a party with his friends! But a simple game of spin the bottle reveals some tucked away feelings. What will everybody think when Eric's secret gets out? What about things that were never agreed on being talked about? In short, Cartman's party doesn't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Kudos: 18





	1. The Greatest Party in the History of South Park

Ah, Summer. Every South Park teenager’s favourite time of year. The time for late-night adventures with friends and parties at Token’s mansion. Speaking of parties, school had only let out about a week ago, and there had already been two big parties. One at Token’s house on the night after the last day of school, and one at Bebe’s, just because her parents had gone out for the night, so she took advantage of that. Cliche. Even though there had already been two parties, there was about to be another for Eric Cartman’s fifteenth birthday. Cartman was hosting the party at his house. His mom said she didn’t mind.

July 1st came around, and Eric woke up late in the morning, after a long night of staying up late and being overly excited. He threw back the covers of his bed and sat up, quickly combing his fingers through his messy, light brown hair before springing out of bed and sliding his slippers on.

“It’s my birthday!” Eric shouted. “It’s my birthday, it’s my birthday!!” He ran out of his room, continuously hollering about his birthday. He nearly knocked over a small table while running down the hallway. Eric sprinted down the stairs. He gasped when he got to the bottom, as he smelled something good. Approaching the kitchen, he had a smile on his face.

“Good morning, Pumpkin!” Liane Cartman greeted her son. “I made your favourite birthday breakfast!”

“Woah, sweet!!” Eric exclaimed. He sat down at the kitchen table and waited for his mother to serve him his food. Once she did, Eric immediately dug in, devouring the sugary breakfast before you could say chocolate chicken pot pie with icing on top. When he finished his food, which didn’t take long, he stood up and left the kitchen, leaving his dishes on the table for Liane to clean up. That would be excusable on his birthday if he didn’t do that every day.

“Breakfast was great, mom!” Eric called from the living room, slumping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Snookums! Do you need help setting up decorations for your party tonight?” Liane offered.

“Not right now, mom. I’m busy,” he replied. He then continued staring at the TV screen and zoning out.

“Okay, let me know! I love you, sweetie, and I want you to have a good day!” Eric’s mom told him as she picked up his dishes from the table and began loading them into the dishwasher.

“Iloveyoutoomom,” Eric mumbled before letting out a thunderous burp and proceeding to pat his belly.

After a couple of hours or so of watching TV, Eric got bored and went upstairs. He sat at his desk and began to mindlessly play video games on his computer. Eric Cartman was slightly bored on his birthday? This wasn’t fair! Just then, his phone buzzed. He paused the game and turned his chair around before standing up to walk over to his bed. His phone was charging on his nightstand. He picked it up and unplugged it. On the lock screen, there was a text from Kenny. It read:

“Hey dude! Your party is gonna be epic lol :P”

Eric unlocked his phone and replied to Kenny’s message.

“hell yeah it is, when are you coming?”

“Well when does it start?”

“most people are coming at 6 or later, but you’re coming earlier”

“What? We never agreed on that lmao”

“well, as my best friend, you get to come half an hour early if you want to”

“Oh shit, of course I want to!”

“kewl, you get to help me decorate”

“Ahh, I see, you’re getting me to come early so I can help with a chore. Got it”

“it’s not a chore dipshit, it’s decorating! it’ll be fun to do it together”

“Lol okay, if you say so, fuckwad. I’ll be there at 5:30!”

“perfect!”

Eric waited for a second to see if Kenny was going to reply again. However, Eric Cartman is not a patient person, so he just brought his phone with him back to his desk and continued to play his video game.

There was another reason why he wanted Kenny to come early. Not only did he enjoy hanging out with his pal (and wanted help with the decorations from somebody interesting), but Eric also wanted some alone time with Kenny. In his eyes, Kenny was more than a best friend. He was Eric’s favourite person, the person he’d had the most fun with over the years. He loved making jokes with Kenny. They had so many inside jokes together that Stan and Kyle didn’t understand. It was great. He cherished every moment he spent with Kenny.

Eric Cartman had a big ol’ crush on Kenny McCormick.

He’d liked Kenny for a while. A couple of years ago, during Spring break, they had shared a sentimental moment. But Eric was pretty sure Kenny had forgotten the whole thing. Either that, or he was choosing to ignore that it ever happened.

Eric sat in his chair and pondered, reminiscing on that day.

~~

“I win!” Kenny bellowed, dropping his final Uno card on top of the discard pile.

“No fair!” Cartman argued. “If you didn’t use that stupid draw two card, I would have won!”

“Dude,” Kenny laughed, “you’ve got five cards left. You wouldn’t have won anyway.”

“Aw, screw you, Kenny!” Eric gently pushed his friend. Kenny continued to giggle.

“Hey, I’m not the one who was making up rules as we went along. We never agreed on most of the things you came up with,” Kenny pointed out.

“Who even plays Uno by the normal rules?” Eric asked smugly. When Kenny didn’t answer, he continued. “That’s what I thought.”

Eric stood up from the floor and plopped himself down on Kenny’s bed, which wasn’t far from the floor anyway, as it was merely a mattress on the ground. Kenny got up and joined him on the makeshift bed. They were quiet for a few moments—relaxing in comfortable silence—before Kenny spoke up.

“..I think I’m gay.”

“Woah, that came out of nowhere,” Eric replied, almost startled by Kenny’s sudden coming out.

“Well, maybe not gay, but I don’t think I’m straight,” Kenny continued. “Like, I’ve definitely had crushes on guys before, but I don’t think I realized at the time that they were crushes. I’ve also had crushes on girls, though.”

Eric stayed silent for a few seconds, processing the information he had just received. “Maybe you’re bi?”

“Maybe...I don’t think that label feels right for me.”

“Well, there’s tons of things you could be. Bisexual, pansexual, polysexual, omnisexual, you could even simply label yourself as queer or not label your sexuality at all. It’s up to you how you want to identify yourself, and it’s okay not to know yet.”

Kenny stared at Eric. “Wow, you know a lot about this stuff.”

Eric chuckled in response. “Yeah, well, I’ve done my research. I am gay, after all.” Oops, Eric spoke without thinking. He froze up immediately after he finished his sentence.

Kenny’s eyes widened. “You are??”

Eric sighed and turned away from Kenny. “Yeah...I haven’t told anybody yet.”

Kenny put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “It’s okay. I won’t out you to anyone.” He smiled, even though Cartman couldn’t see him.

Eric turned around after a few more seconds, but he didn’t look at Kenny. He stared down. “You...you said you’d had crushes on boys before...boys like who..?” He asked timidly.

Kenny thought he knew what Eric was implying here. “Well, boys like Butters, Craig, and…” He continued to watch Eric, waiting for him to look up.

After a few seconds of silence, Eric did look up. He stared Kenny in the eyes. “And..?” He ushered him to continue.

“And… and you,” Kenny told him with a soft smile. Eric’s eyebrows raised. This was almost like a dream come true for him. The only thing that could make this moment any better would be…

A daydreaming Eric began subconsciously began leaning closer to Kenny, lost in thought. Kenny noticed Eric’s actions and copied his subtle movements. The two adolescent boys slowly but surely moved closer and closer to one another. They eventually realized what was to follow but didn’t prevent it from happening.

Their lips met in an affectionate moment. They were still for most of the duration of the thirty-second kiss. Kenny had his eyes closed, but Eric opened his for a second or two, only to look for Kenny’s hand and rest his own hand on top of it. As soon as he did that, Kenny broke the kiss and faced forward. Eric stayed turned towards Kenny for an instant before facing forward as well. He didn’t know what to say, and he felt awkward. The air was thick.

After a minute or so of silence, Cartman took out his phone and looked at it. There were no messages on the lock screen.

“Oh, uh, s-sorry Kenny, my mom is texting me that I need to come home now. Ugh, stupid mom, am I right? Anyway, I’ll see you later!” Eric spat his words quickly. He hastily got up and left the room. He didn’t even wait to hear Kenny’s reply.

~~

Neither of them had spoken of the kiss since then. Not to each other, not to anybody else. At least, Cartman hadn’t told anyone else. He hoped Kenny didn’t either. On top of that, Kenny still had Eric’s deck of Uno cards. What a jerk! Just kidding, Eric never asked for them back.

Eric wondered if Kenny still liked him now. He sure as hell liked Kenny all the same, and that kiss made him crush even harder. But he was worried that Kenny had stopped liking him because of the kiss. Eric didn’t know whether he was a good kisser; he didn’t ask Kenny about his kissing abilities. All he knew was that Kenny was probably a better kisser than he was.

Cartman decided to take a nap. It was around 2:30 now; he could take an hour-long power nap, so he’d have enough energy for the party and still have time to prepare some things before Kenny arrived. Eric stumbled towards his bed and flopped down on it. He fell asleep within minutes, as he was considerably tired.

That hour-long nap turned into three hours of sleeping, and Eric woke up to pounding on the front door and taps at his window. He decided it would be a good idea to investigate the window first, so he got out of bed and opened the curtains. The tapping on the glass pane was pebbles being tossed at his window by Kenny, who was simultaneously knocking on the door. Once Kenny noticed that Eric was there, he started waving enthusiastically. Eric could see that he was mouthing words. “Hi! Heeey! Come downstairs!” or something of the sort.

A very drowsy Eric Cartman trudged downstairs and opened the front door. Sure enough, Kenny was there waiting for him.

“Hey Kenny, come on in,” he grumbled. Kenny did indeed come on in. He dropped his handful of pebbles on the ground outside as he entered the Cartman residence.

“Dude, people are gonna be here in, like, half an hour. Were you just asleep?” Kenny asked his friend.

“Is it 5:30? Well, I guess that would explain what you’re doing here..” Eric slowly figured it out on his own as he rubbed his eyes. “I didn’t mean to sleep for as long as I did.”

Kenny chuckled. “Where does this go?” He asked, holding up a small box with an envelope taped to it.

“Just put it on the kitchen table, I guess,” Eric told him while he stretched. Kenny ran to the kitchen to place the box on the table, and he quickly returned.

“Didn’t you say you had something you wanted to wear? Go put it on! Model for me!” Kenny encouraged Eric.

“Okay, okay, calm down, asswipe. The bag of decorations is on the kitchen counter. Start putting up streamers and shit, and I’ll be right back.” Eric instructed before making his way upstairs.

“On it, boss!” Kenny saluted and went to the kitchen.

When Eric returned to his room, he opened his closet door and peered inside. Hanging in front of him were a crimson button-up shirt and navy blue trousers. He took them off the hanger that they were draped over and took his sweet time changing into them. When he finished getting dressed, he sauntered over to his full-length mirror and looked at himself. He was posing in different ways and admiring his own appearance.

“Ooh, yeah. What’s shakin’ good looking?” Cartman asked himself, winking. He nodded as if he approved of his image. “Sweeet.”

Eric popped the collar of his shirt. He quickly flattened any remaining creases and left his room. He got halfway down the stairs before he locked eyes with Kenny, who was standing on the couch and putting up a big happy birthday banner.

“How do I look?” Cartman asked, posing with his hands on his hips.

“Stunning,” Kenny told him. “Very attractive.” That compliment made Eric blush.

“Nobody’s going to be able to get over how hot I am,” Eric joked. But he’s quite self-centred, so he could just as likely have been serious.

“Oh, I agree! I know I’ll never be able to!” Kenny responded enthusiastically and sarcastically, performing dramatic poses.

Eric sashayed down the stairs, exaggerating his facial expressions as he did. Kenny whooped and applauded for his best friend. When Eric got to the bottom of the stairs, he motioned as if he was elegantly flipping his long hair back, even though he didn’t have long hair. Kenny continued to cheer him on.

“Will we get to see some of Bad Irene tonight?” Kenny asked eagerly.

“Hmm, I hadn’t planned on that. But I like your way of thinking, Kenny!” Eric grinned as he responded.

As the boys joked about, Ms. Cartman came upstairs from the basement holding a small cardboard box.

“I found the paper plates and plastic cups!” She informed the room.

“Are the plastic utensils in there too?” Eric asked in a demanding manner.

“They should be!” Liane assured him, placing the box down on the table. “Now, if you boys don’t need my help, I’ll be upstairs!” She slowly approached the upper floor steps and waited for somebody to say something before she went up.

“We’re fine, mom. You can stay up there for the rest of the night,” Eric ordered. Once his mother was upstairs, he turned back to Kenny, who had retreated to putting decorations up.

“Damn Ken, you sure do seem to enjoy decorating.”

“Yeah, it’s fun!” Kenny giggled as he spoke.

“I thought you said earlier that it was like a chore,” Cartman tried to argue Kenny’s claim. Kenny simply rolled his sparkly blue eyes, still chuckling.

“Dude, I was joking. I like this stuff,” Kenny told Eric while getting down from standing on the couch. “What kind of music are you gonna play? You’ve got to play dance music, as well as some non-dancey music. There has to be balance, y’know?”

“Chill out, Kenny, I’ve got it. I did my research and compiled a long-ass playlist of great party songs,” Eric promised.

“Oh yeah? How long is the playlist?” Kenny questioned, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to one leg.

“Almost seven hours long, and it’ll be on loop in case we need more music time,” Eric informed. Kenny nodded with approval.

“Nice, sounds like a good playlist you’ve put together here. Oh yeah, are we gonna play any party games?” Kenny asked eagerly.

“That depends. What kinds of party games are you thinking of?” Eric returned the question.

Right as Kenny was about to respond, there was a knock on the front door. Cartman pushed past Kenny and opened the door. Standing in front of him now, was Stan and Kyle. They each had a wrapped gift in their hands.

“What the hell, you guys are early!” Eric complained.

“Be glad we showed up at all, fatass. I’m only here because Stan dragged me.” Kyle rolled his eyes as he explained.

“Happy birthday Cartman, where do we put your gifts?” Stan asked with a small smile on his face.

“Thank you for having some decency, Stan. Presents go on the kitchen table.” He pointed at his kitchen as if they had never been to his house before. Kyle and Stan both made their way to the kitchen.

“We’re just finishing up with the decorating,” Kenny told his friends. He and Eric continued to hang up banners and put out colourful lights. They were going all out for this party.

“I’d hope so,” Kyle chuckled. “It’s almost 6. People are going to be here soon.”

“Well, luckily, it seems like we’re finished here!” Kenny declared as he hopped down from where he had been standing on the couch to help Eric put up a set of yellow and red streamers.

“I believe you’re right, Kenny,” Eric confirmed, descending as well. He stepped back to admire his and Kenny’s work. “This is going to be the greatest party in the history of South Park.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's this if you want the drawing I made for this chapter; the drawing is of the flashback scene haha.  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/777342991999565824/806206787543761006/image0.jpg


	2. Spin the Bottled Up Emotions

It wasn’t long before everybody who was invited to the party showed up. Teenagers filled the living room of the Cartman residence, and energetic music was playing through the house. Eric was pacing in the kitchen as Kenny sat on the counter, watching him.

“Okay, Kenny, you said interesting stuff needs to happen, like games. What should we start with? What will get people excited?” Eric asked his best friend.

“I dunno, dude. Maybe you should’ve thought of this before everybody got here. Didn’t you say you had everything planned out?” Kenny tilted his head to the left a bit as he asked.

“I didn’t plan exactly what games we’d play and in what order. Help me out here, asshole!” Eric demanded. The party guests were getting a bit antsy.

“Alright then, uh... How about truth or dare? Or something like that.” Kenny suggested, shrugging as he did. Eric stopped pacing and directed his gaze at Kenny.

“Truth or dare? That’s the best you could come up with?” Eric scoffed. “We’re not ten, Kenny! Truth or dare is something you play in your treehouse as a kid when you want a girl to kiss you. We’re not playing fucking truth or dare.”

“Hey, you asked! What do you have so against truth or dare anyway? It’s fun!” Kenny defended the game.

“Nothing, it’s just immature! Come up with something better.” Eric didn’t have anything against the game itself, but knowing his friends, they were bound to force some secrets out of him, and he didn’t want that. Of course, he wanted to know other people’s secrets, and he might be willing to give the game a try, but not right now. Not yet.

“I don’t fucking know, man, spin the bottle? Or is that also stupid?” Kenny’s eyebrows were furrowed.

“Seriously? That’s the same thing as truth or dare!” Eric spat.

“Whatever, this party needs to get started somehow.” Kenny hopped down off the kitchen counter. He opened the cabinet under the kitchen sink, where there was a small recycling bin. Inside that bin, there was an empty beer bottle. Kenny picked up that bottle and made his way to the living room. Eric scurried after him.

“Hey! What the hell are you-” Eric was cut off.

“Who’s ready to play some spin the bottle!” Kenny shouted, more as an invitation than a question. The partygoers turned their heads, some entertained and others mildly nervous. Kenny motioned for people to gather in a circle, which the guests soon did. They had to move the coffee table to make room for everybody, and soon enough, everybody was sat on the living room floor.

Eric was still pissy about the game choice. He temporarily scooted across the floor to where Kenny was sitting to confront him.

“We never agreed on this game,” Eric reminded him.

“Yeah, well, you’re a crappy party planner. Sorry.” Kenny shrugged, giggling. Eric huffed and went back to his spot in the circle, murmuring under his breath about how much he hated Kenny.

“So, who wants to start us off?” Kenny asked the group. He glanced around, looking for volunteers. After a few seconds of silence, besides the now quiet music playing in the background, somebody raised their hand.

“I’ll do it,” Bebe Stevens offered. She reached for the bottle that Kenny was holding.

“Alright, Bebe!” Kenny said in an enthusiastic tone. He handed her the empty bottle, nodding with admiration as she took it.

Bebe placed the bottle down on the carpeted floor, approximately in the middle of the ring of kids. She spun it as best she could and sat on her knees, anxiously waiting for the bottle to stop spinning. Everybody watched in anticipation, aside from Kyle, who thought he was above all this. The glass bottle whirled for a few seconds before eventually stopping on…

“Well, well, well,” said Clyde Donovan, with crossed arms. He looked from the bottle to Bebe, his eyes lidded slightly and a small smirk on his face.

“Clyde, my ex-boyfriend. The one I despise.” Bebe spoke with a melodramatic attitude. She struggled to contain her laughter.

After another second, Clyde began to snicker, causing Bebe to break character as well. The two had broken up a month ago after going out for half a year, but they were still on friendly terms. Bebe crawled over to Clyde, and Clyde leaned forward slightly. They shared a quick, giggle-ridden peck on the lips, and Bebe returned to her spot where she had been sitting before.

Now it was Clyde’s turn to spin the bottle, and he was quite apprehensive about it. He was hoping the bottle both would and wouldn’t land on a specific person. It took him a couple of tries to actually get the bottle spinning, but once it was, he stared at it, awaiting the end of the turning. Because this is a cliche fanfiction, it landed on the exact person Clyde had in mind.

Craig Tucker.

Clyde looked up from the bottle, gazing in the direction it was pointing. Craig stared back at him, his expression neutral. He didn’t see anything significant about this situation, but Clyde did. Craig was Clyde’s long-time crush. Clyde had dreamt of this moment for years, and now it was about to happen. Tweek wasn’t in the way anymore; he and Craig broke up at Token’s party a few weeks ago. It was brutal. A rough ending to a five-year relationship that Clyde had been jealous of the whole time. But now, that twitchy bastard was sitting across the room from Craig instead of next to him, where he would have been if they were still dating.

Clyde only realized he had been staring at Craig when Craig finally spoke up.

“So, are you just going to sit there,” Craig started, “or are you going to make a move?”

Clyde continued to stare for a short moment before he began inching closer to Craig. Their faces grew closer and closer…

Until Clyde stopped.

He stared at Craig, afraid to move any further. Craig stared back, confused. He didn’t think this was such a big deal, so he leaned forward and calmly kissed Clyde.

But Clyde was anything but calm. His eyes were wide, his face was red, and his lips were smushed against Craig’s. He smiled into the kiss.

After only a few seconds, Craig pulled away and grabbed the bottle. He went to the middle of the circle. Clyde returned to his place, awestruck.

Folks continued to kiss each other for a while. The bottle was passed between almost everybody. The only people who had yet to spin the bottle were Stan, Eric, and Tweek. Right now, it was Kyle’s turn. He had just finished carefully kissing Heidi Turner and was watching the bottle pirouette on the carpet. The turning came to a stop and pointed close enough to Eric Cartman to assume it landed on him. But Eric wasn’t paying attention. How could he be when Kenny was sitting right across the room, just begging to be stared at?

Kyle let out a loud sigh, which caught Cartman’s attention.

“What’s your problem?” Eric didn’t notice the bottle at first, as he was looking directly at Kyle. The red-haired boy glanced down at the bottle and then back up at his sworn enemy. Eric glanced in the same direction Kyle did. When he assessed the circumstances, he began to laugh.

“Oh, this is quite the situation we’re in, isn’t it, Kaaaahl?” Eric sneered. Kyle simply rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Let’s get this over with.” Kyle sounded reluctant as Cartman approached him.

“What’s wrong, Kyle? Am I that awful?”

“YES.”

Although this was just a mere kiss between two people who didn’t particularly like each other, Cartman couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. But… why? It was only Kyle. But, to Cartman, Kyle did look kind of attractive in the dim light. That made Cartman blush.

“Well? What are you waiting for, asshole?” Kyle asked after Cartman hadn’t said anything for a few seconds. That snapped Eric out of it.

“Right, right. Uh, come here.” Cartman ordered before leaning forwards and giving Kyle a quick kiss, right smack on the lips. Kyle looked disgusted, and Stan looked… upset?

After a couple seconds or so, Kyle pushed Eric away.

“Gross.” Kyle wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Cartman sat in silence for a short moment.

“Huh. You’re a worse kisser than Kenny.” Cartman blurted out without thinking. Everybody turned their heads to look at Cartman.

“Wait, what??” Kyle questioned. “What the hell do you mean??”

“Oh, uhhhh. Oops.” Cartman shrugged with a nervous chuckle. Kenny stood up from where he was sitting and grabbed Cartman’s arm. He dragged him to the kitchen and faced him.

“What the hell, man?!” Kenny whisper-shouted. “Why would you say that?!”

“I don’t know, Kenny! You know I speak without thinking!” Cartman said back with a shrug.

“Well, you need to start thinking about your fucking words, dude! Seriously! We never agreed that it was okay to tell people about that!” Kenny was speaking a bit louder now.

“I thought you forgot about it! You never brought it up to me again!”

“You didn’t bring it up either! Of course I didn’t forget about it, dude! It was a fucking kiss!”

“I’m sorry it’s been in the back of my mind for so damn long! Is that what you want to hear?”

“Why have you been thinking so much about it this whole time?”

“Because I-” Cartman cut himself off. He sighed.

“..Why? Because you what?” Kenny asked quietly. Cartman didn’t speak for a good few seconds.

“Never mind, Kenny. Let’s go back to the party.”

“Wait, what were you gonna say?”

“I said never mind, dickhead!” Cartman trudged past Kenny, reentering the living room.

Kenny stayed in the kitchen for a few more minutes. Eventually, Stan came looking for him.

“Kenny? Are you okay?” He asked. Kenny looked up at him.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. Eric and I just had a little argument, is all. No biggie.” Kenny faked a smile and shrugged his shoulders.

“I dunno, dude, you sounded pretty upset with each other.” Stan leaned on the kitchen counter, his hands in his pockets.

“You could hear all that?” Kenny asked, looking embarrassed. Stan nodded.

“So.. you two kissed three years ago?” Stan asked, how nosy of him.

“Uh, I guess. It was right before we stopped talking for a week.” Kenny thought back to.

“Ohhh, that explains things. Were you mad at him or something?” Stan was trying to put pieces together.

“No, but I guess he was embarrassed or something because he avoided me for a few days.”

“Right, right. I remember now. To be honest, I always thought there was something between you two,” Stan half-joked. That made Kenny flustered.

“N-no! There was never anything between us!! I.. I think.”

“You think?”

“Well..” Kenny looked at the floor. “..I guess I always kind of liked him. He used to pick on me a lot and tell me he hated me, sure, but he was also really sweet and caring towards me.” He smiled as he stared down.

“Really? Are you sure you’re still talking about Cartman?” Stan asked, causing Kenny to look up at him again.

“Well yeah, he’s been my best friend for ages, man. Next to Butters, of course. But Eric and I have always been close.” Kenny reminisced. Stan rolled his eyes, giggling lightly.

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll never be as close as Kyle and me.” Stan bragged.

“This isn’t a friendship competition, Stan.” Kenny chuckled. “Speaking of Kyle, have you asked him out yet?”

After hearing that question, Stan was the one looking down at the floor.

“Um, not technically..”

“Dude! You need to get on that!” Kenny urged.

“Shut up, I know. It doesn’t matter right now. We’re talking about you.” Stan quickly changed the subject.

“Okay, if you insist.” Kenny raised his hands up in a jokingly defensive way.

“So what are you so afraid of?” Stan began to interrogate Kenny.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s pretty obvious that Cartman likes you. Why not ask him out?” Stan suggested like it was such an easy thing to do.

Kenny searched for a reason to say no or a way to counter what Stan said, but he couldn’t find one. He began thinking of things Cartman might say to Kenny asking him out, and he couldn’t see him reacting negatively.

“..You’re right,” Kenny stated.

“See? Dude, it would make his birthday even more awesome. And I’ll admit, this is already a pretty sweet party. You should totally do it.” Stan assured him that it would be a good idea.

“Yeah.. maybe I will.” Kenny decided with a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I accidentally shifted to a Cryde sub-plot there for a bit- my bad lmao. I'll probably draw something for this chapter so stay tuned for another discord image link!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!! I'm not sure how quickly this story is going to update, but any and all feedback is welcome!


End file.
